A Natsu and Erza story
by SuperSonic156
Summary: Couldn't come up with a great name so yeah. What happens when Natsu pisses off a bunch of nuns? Some characters are OOC but not to far from their original FT counter parts. A natsu and Erza story that might be the best or weirdest you've ever read.


**Hello everyone! This is my first story Fairy Tail story. Being the hopeless romantic that I am,it will be a humor,and romance story.(Oh joy!)**

**This story will have two major arcs. "Fury of a thousand nuns." and "Dragonslayers fight!" I will most likely be meshing these two stories together because of the way my idea is set up so bear with me! Both arcs will most likely be about 2-4,5 chapters long.  
**

**This story is a different continuity from the original FT story(This includes completely original arcs) so most things in this story are completely original. The setting and some characters will stay the same though. Some characters will have a change in personality to fit in with the story,but I will make sure they don't stray to far from the original FT.  
**

**This has been SuperSonic156. Enjoy.**

**Prolouge!**

It was early morning in the fairy tail guild there was a red headed wizard wearing armor. She was alone as no body else was in the guild yet. She had just gone through a bad break up and was finding a way to cope with the heartache.

"You fat pig. *nom*" The red head was sitting in front of a bar eating strawberry flavored cake.

"He dumped you cause you're fat,you fat fattie mc fatterson." She said as she took another large bite of her cake.

"Keep eating this piece of trash but very delicious cake." She said once again as she took an even bigger bite than the last.

"Look at yourself,so fat and ugly and an-"

"I think you should stop eating Erza." She heard a lady from behind the bar. Erza looked up to see Mirajane. Mirajane was about Erza's age. She had white hair that reached slightly passed her shoulders,and was wearing a red and pink dress.

"No." Erza replied flatly.

Mira pondered at what do to next. Then she came up with an idea. She quickly snatched the cake from the unsuspecting Erza. This idea was better in her head.

"MIRAJANE! GIVE ME BACK MY STRAWBERRY CAKE NOW!" Erza yelled as she reached over the bar table trying to grab her former rival.

"No Erza. I don't like seeing you like this. Plus eating cake all day won't solve a thing."

"You speak nonsense!" Erza shouted as she jumped over the table. Mire was able to dodge to the left and started backing up. Erza was glaring daggers into her

"Woah! N-now Erza," mire started. She looked at the cake. Another idea popped into her head. She saw the trash can behind her.

"Stay back...or the cake gets it." Mire said threatening to throw the cake away. Erza's eyes widened in shock. There was no way Mire was gonna do something so cruel...right?

Erza laughed. Mira didn't know if Erza thought she was bluffing or if Erza went a bit insane.

_"Poor girl."_ Mira thought. She sighed and decided to throw away the cake. She slowly opened the lid. Erza looked on and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"M-mira...please be reasonable." Erza begged.

"I'm helping you." Mira said as the trash lid was completely open now.

"Please...atleast one last bite?" Erza asked now using her last resort. Her cutest puppy dog eyes to hopefully throw Mira off guard.

It was working. Mira tried to resist,but the amount of cuteness was killing her.

"Ah. Just take the whole cake." Mira said defeated,face palming herself as she handed the cake back to Erza.

Erza cheered, "YES!" as she snatched the cake from Mira,jumped back over the bar table into her seat and continuing to destroy her cake.

Mira sighed. She tried to at least start up a conversation with the Titania.

"Ya know Erza,there are plenty of guys who think you look really pretty. It doesn't matter what one guy says about you."

Erza thought about it as she ate the last piece of her cake. Mira was right. She was still a very strong,and sexy woman of the strongest guild in the kingdom of Fiore.

Erza nodded with a smile then asked, "So...who are these guys who think I'm attractive. Are they in this guild?"

"Why yes they are." Mira answered. "They are...Natsu."

"And..." Erza asked in a tone that said "Keep going."

"And what?" Mira asked in that same tone.

"Wait so just Natsu thinks I'm attractive?" Erza asked both shocked and a bit disappointed.

"Sorry Erza. But on the bright side,Natsu,who looks freaking hot by the way, is interested in girls."

"Yeah...I always thought he was clueless about even the smallest type of infatuation."

"I thought he was gay."

Erza slowly looked up at Mira,who had a completely straight face on.

"I remember when you were my rival." Erza said out of the blue.

"No I'm serious. I thought he had a crush on Gray or something."

"Why are you even talking abo-"

"Natsu and Gray together..." Mira pondered at the thought. Her nose started bleeding.

"WHy is your nose bleeding you sick-"

"So...se-" **THUMP! **Mirajane passed out on the floor with her nose gushing blood.

"...I'm gonna...go out for a walk." Erza said awkwardly as she slowly backed away from the bar and walked out the door.

* * *

The fairy tail guild had one of those rare days where there was no fighting or drinking games. Everyone was in their little circles disscusing various things.

The only person who wasn't taking part in the peace was Nastu Dragneel(The stupid boy)

"Fight me,old man Gildarts!" our favorite Sakura haired protagonist shouted as he charged towards the guild ace with a flaming fist.

"Fire dragon iron fi-"

**CHOP!**

Nastu's face made a hole in the wooden floor of the guildhall. Gildarts had just karate chopped Natsu on the back of his head.

"Dumbass." Gray said face palming as everyone laughed.

"Nice try. You're getting closer everyday." GIldarts teased.

"I will beat you one day,damn it!" Nastu swore as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"But until then,don't lose to anyone."

Gildarts chuckled and said, "Come on Natsu boy. I'm the guild ace for a reason."

Natsu smiled and replied, "Yeah,I know." He then stood up. "I'm gonna go train with Erza now. See you later,old man." Natsu laughed as he ran off.

Gildarts's eyebrow twitched. "I'm not old! I'm only 45!" Gildarts yelled after the boy,causing everyone to laugh at him.

"Aren't you going with him happy?" Lucy asked the flying blue exceed.

"No no no no no!" Happily quickly answered. "Last time I was near Erza,she tried to feed me to a bear!"

"EEHHHHH?"

* * *

Erza was walking alongside a river somewhere in the woods next to Magonolia. She wasn't in her armor. She was wearing a black t-shirt with brown khakis,,and red soap shoes.

"Such a peaceful place." Erza said,taking in ever detail. The clear blue sky,the sun's light reflecting off the river,and trees. All the animals doing their daily routine with out a hitch. Everything was perfect.

"No distrctions,no yelling,no fighting no...him." She scolded as she thought of the person she mentioned.

"Hey Erza." She heard someone call out to her.

"Natsu?" She asked.

"Yeah,it's me." Natsu said as he ran down a path from the forest into the clearing where Erza was.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked a bit nervous.

_'Why am I so nervous? So what if Natsu likes me?'_

"Well isn't it obvious?" Natsu asked truely shocked that Erza had seriously asked that questioned.

"TO train." Natsu said with a 'Well duh.' tone in his voice.

"Oh Sorry Natsu," Erza apologized. "I've just been thinking about things."

"Oh,things like what?" Natsu asked excitedly as he got closer to Erza,who blushed a bit and back away slightly.

"W-well. I don't want to talk aboutt it." Erza said as she turned around and continued to walk along the river.

"Oh okay." Natsu said. He ran beside Erza and started wlaking beside her.

"W-what are you-"

"Well,you seem lonely,and I guess since we can't train together,maybe we can just walk around Magonlia and do some stuff."

"Wow Natsu," Erza said lightly punching his arm. "That's one of the nicest things anyone was willing to do for me." Natsu looked at Erza who was lightly blushing.

_"Wow. She looks so beautiful." _Natsu thought as he blushed as well. The two stopped walking and locked eyes with each other. They soon realized what they where doing and looked away from each other,both blushing a beet red.

"Well,I'd do anything to see you smile." Natsu said as he put his hands behind his head and looked the other way.

Erza looked over to saw that he was actually blushing. She decided to tease him a bit. "Aw,that so sweet of you." She cooed.

"Y-yeah." Natsu said walking a bit faster while closing his eyes.

"What? That's seriously one of the nicest things you've done for me." Erza repeated as she picked up her pace as well.

Natsu blush intensified and he started to jog. "S-shut up!" Natsu yelled back at her.

"Aw,is someone blushing. Who knew Natsu had a soft side!" Erza sarcastically asked to no one in particular.

_"This woman is gonna kill me."_ Natsu thought. Then...he ran.

"Erza smirked and quickly went into a full out sprint.

Natsu peeked behind him and saw Erza approached at a rather scary speed. Her chest bouncing with each step. Natsu's nose bleed a bit,bit he shoock it off. She was gaining on him fast.

"Oh crap!" Natsu yelled as he himself started to sprint.

"No no no no no no o no no!"

"You can't run forever Natsu." Erza yelled as she somehow picked up her speed.

_"How the hell is she going ever faster?!"_ Natsu was scared out of his mind.

"Just...gotta...keep...fu-oof!"

It was too late.

Erza had forcefully tackled Natsu,and meant to simply hug the salamander,but they both ended up in the river.

"Owww..." Natsu groaned in pain,but it was muffled. Why? Two large somethings were currently smothering his face.

It was Erza's bosom.

Erza realized this and started to freak out.

"Oh my word. I'm so sorry,Natsu!" Erza said as she quickly got off of him.

Soon,Natsu regained his breath and looked over to Erza who was sitting on her knees with her head bowed.

"Hit me."

"Wait-what?"

"I said hit me Natsu!"

"I'm not gonna do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you didn't mean to smother me with you well...rather large chest."

"Yes,but you almost died."

"Erza st-"

"NO! If you won't hit me,then I'll do it myself." She said as she proceeded to slap herself across the face. But before her hand made contact with her face,she felt Natsu's hand grab onto her own.

Natsu sighed. "Why did the master send you to that school with all those creepy ass nuns? With their pokey fingers,and strict rules,and straight up obsseion with hunting down people." Natsu shuddered.

Erza looked up at Natsu with wide eyes.

"Shh! She said. Keep your voice low when you speak of the nuns in such a way!" Erza whispered harshly.

"Pfft. What are a bunch of old hags gonna do. Beat me up with rulers?" Natsu said pretending to act scared.

"Oh no! Don't hit me with wooden objects that I can easily burn! The pain is too much!" He cried out sarcastically and laughed.

Erza just sat there in horror. Natsu didn't even know what dangers he was going to face if they ever found him.

_"He is gonna be in some deep crap."_ Erza thought.

* * *

Meanwhile at the nunrio junior high for young magic users...

"Did you hear that?" One of the sisters asked standing infront of a large set of lacrima.

"Yes,it's coming from Erza scarlet's micro lacrima chip we implanted in her skull.

"Quick,activate it!" The leader nun commanded.

The nun sitting infront of the lacrima quickly turned it on and typed in a few codes. They then heard Natsu's voice.

_"_Why did the master send you to a catholic school with all those creepy ass nuns?_"_

"Creepy?" The leader nun asked in shock. "Why I'd never-"

_"_Shh! She said. Keep your voice low w-hen you speak of th-e nuns!_"_

_"_Pfft. What are a bunch of old ha-ags gonna do. Beat me u-p with rulers?_"_

"Damn right!" One of the younger nuns screamed.

"Quiet Margaret!" The leader commanded.

_"_Oh no! Don't h-it me with wooden objects- that I can easily burn! The pain is too much!_"_

This boy Erza is with is clearly a no good evil doing scum bag of the devil!" The nun by the computer shouted.

"We should find him and teach him a thing or too." Margaret suggested.

"Good thinking Margaret. Quickly my some rest and spells then Move out! If we find Erza...we find the boy,and exorcize him!"

"For Kami!" All the nuns cheered as they prepared to go out and search for Natsu.

* * *

Natsu and Erza decided to walk back to the guild. Natsu and Erza were holding hands along the way (Erza claimed she was a bit shaken up from the little incident,and that Natsu needed to be balance himself if he for some reason passed out) which earned a bit of attention from the crowd they passed by. Some guys were jealous of Natsu,and the girls were jealous of Erza.

Thanks to the little incident,Natsu had take off his waist coat which was so soaked,not even his fire could take it out. He didn't want to burn it so he just took it off. Now that she had gotten a btter look,Natsu's body looked as if Kami had dashed an extra dose of sexy into the mold when he made Natsu. Nice slightly tanned body,well toned with nice firm muscles as well as a solid set of abs, which made Erza's nose bleed a little. She was molesting him with her eyes and he was completely unaware. Erza dried off much faster than Natsu did,but mostly because she didn't get completely soaked like Natsu did.

Soon they came to the guild doors and Natsu kicked it open.

"We're back~!" He said in a singsong voice. Everyone greeted him with a loud cheer,but they soon shut up as they saw Natsu and Erza's hands together.

"Oh. What's this?" Mira spoke up. "Natsu and Erza holding hands?" She then zipped from behind the counter towards Natsu and Erza,and zipped back behind the counter. Natsu and Erza then realized that they were seated in front of the table,still with their hands together.

Mira then looked at the both of the for a few seconds with a huge smile on her face,then forcefully decked Natsu in the face. Knocking the dragonslayer out for a bit.

"So...tell me EVRYTHING!" Mira said in full on girly mode at this moment.

"What are you-"

"How did you too confess? Did you kiss first or vice versa? Did you too do the do? Was he big? How big was he? Is he quick or does he last long? Does he-"

"That's enough Mira!" Erza shouted making the take over wizard become quiet,but she never lost her smile.

"So...?"

"Look Mira,we didn't do anything sexual. Me and Natsu just fell into a river and-"

"Oh you had sex in a river?!" Mira squealed as she blushed and had a nose bleed.

"Why is your nose bleeding you damn pervert!"

Everyone looked over to Erza and Mira. Some in shock and some stifling their laughter. Some even came over to congratulate(My spelling sucks okay!) Erza and Natsu for getting together.

Gildarts picked up the semi-dead Natsu and said. "Kudos my boy!" as he patted him on the back effectively waking up Natsu.

"Gah! What's going on?" Natsu asked rubbing his back.

"We're leaving Erza said. She then grabbed Natsu' hand(Notice how she didn't grab his wrist) and proceeded to walk out.

"You know you can't read those books anymore right Erza?" Mira asked slyly.

Erza stopped dead in her tracks as she heard Mira speak of...those books. Those books that she read only in private. Erza blushed furiously as everyone looked at her confused. She noticed that most of the older crowd knew what kind of books Mira was talking about.

"Damn you Mirajane!" Erza cursed as she stomped out of the guild hall with Natsu in tow.

Once the door slammed shut everything went quiet...

"Well that escalated quickly." They heard Makarov say. The old geezer was stifling a laugh.

* * *

Back in the same school from before...

"Finished! A blue haired girl said victoriously as she stood up from her desk with a paper in her hand. HEr name was Wendy Marvell. A 12 year old sweet heart girl who was found in the woods at a younger age. The nuns took her in and raised her ever since.

Wendy was extremely loyal to the nuns. They took her in,taught her how to control her sky magic,and even taught her how to be aggressive when she needed to be. She would basically go to the ends of the Earth defending the nuns if they were ever attacked.

"Ah Wendy Marvell. The ace of Nunrio junior high for young magic users." The teacher said happily as Wendy approached her and gave her the paper.

"Yep. I finished the test,may I roam the hallways now?"

"Of course you may darling!"

"Thank you mother Rita!" Wendy bowed and walked out of the class room.

"I wonder if Carla is waiting for me on the roof?" Wendy asked herself.

Wendy made her journey through the hallways to find the stairwell leading up to the roof. She made her way up there to see Carla standing on the ledge with her arms crossed.

"I've been waiting for you." Carla said.

Wendy replied, "Sorry. The test was a bit harder than I expected,but nothing I couldn't handle."

"That's very good." Carla said as Wendy sat herself next to her white exceed.

"I have some...odd news."

"Lay it on me."

"The nuns have over heard something from former student Erza Scarlet's lacrima chip."

"Woah! The Erza Scarlet?!" Wendy asked surprised. "She's like the queen of the fairies in the guild fairy tail now!" Wendy gushed.

"Yes I know. Anyway they over heard her talking to a boy."

"Go on." Wendy said taking in the info little by little.

"The boy basically insulted the nuns. so far as using foul language in the process."

"Oh no! Why he do such a thing?" Wendy asked in shock.

"The nuns don't know why,but they are assembling a team of 4 to find Erza."

"Why Erza?"

"Where ever Erza is,the boy is most likely to be with her."  
"How would they know?"

"Sweetie their nuns. They have extensive knowledge on a lot of things."

"Well that is true..."

Silence over came the two for a few minutes.

"Why did you tell me this?" Wendy finally asked.

"Because they want the sky dragon slayer to lead this group in their search."

"They want me?!: Wendy asked. "W-Why? I'm still learning how to control my magic."

"Which in a way is both good and bad."

"How is that good in anyway Carla?"

"Well,since your powers are still a bit unstable, your more offensive moves are more powerful until you can fully control them."

"But...I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Oh please Wendy. This boy is most likely a Fairy Tail wizard. He can handle himself."

Carla is right. This guy got into the guild because he must be a very strong wizard. In fact having a 1v1 with the guy would be a great experience for Wendy.

"Alright! I'll go!" Wendy said as she stood up with a burst of confidence.

"So i take it that you're joining?"

"Heck yeah!" Wendy relied as she went off to the nuns main office area.

"Wendy. Wait for me child!" Carla said running after the sky dragon slayer.

* * *

**Well,I guess I'll end it here. Now,ultimately this story is a Natsu and Erza story. I'm just building up towards the "Dragons slayers battle." arc. But don't fret,there will be a nice chunk of Natsu and erza next chapter. Infact it's like 96% of the damn thing.**

**Anyway what are your thoughts. Did this feel a bit rushed in some areas. Is the pacing to fast,too sudden,or slow. Please tell me what you guys think.**

**No flames. If you want to flame,I suggest taking it up with the human resources department.(Natsu)**

**Thank you. This has been. SuperSonic156.**

**Oh P.S. That comment when Erza said "You used to be my rival." randomly was from something I saw on either the T.V. or on youtube the other day. Some guy was talking to his kid and was trying to like tickle him/her and when the child said something that hurt him a bit he said "You used to watch sesame street." I think that's what it was,but anyway now you know why that is there.**


End file.
